Soy yo, Hermione,vuestra hija
by Peter Maifayr
Summary: Una vez acabada la guerra Hermione tiene que ir a Merlbourne para buscar a sus padres y devolverles la memoria. Pero saldra todo como ella espera? A lo mejor encuentra dificultades....y Ron, que pensará de que vaya sola tan lejos?
1. Sola?

Buenas!! Pues aqui estoy otra vez con un pequeño experimento. Queria hacer una viñeta sobre el reecuentro de Hermione y sus padres. Pero empecé a escribir, a escribir y a escribir y al final voy a hacer un pequeño minific.

Los personajes no son mios ni nada parecido

**SOY YO, HERMIONE....VUESTRA HIJA**

**Sola????**

_Y como lo vas hacer?_

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en un sofá del salón de la Madriguera, con los dedos de sus manos entrelazados y contemplando el fuego. Habían pasado seis días desde el final de la guerra y ambos ya se habían repuesto de sus heridas físicas. De las otras, tardarían un poco mas, pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en ello.

Hermione llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas al tema de sus padres. Ellos seguían en Melbourne, donde habían pasado la guerra a salvo gracias a un hechizo que les lanzó su hija y por el cual sus memorias fueron modificadas, haciéndoles creer que se llamaban Wendell y Monica Wilkins y que su mayor anhelo era ir a vivir a ese continente. Fue dicho y hecho: Hermione les modificó la memoria y una semana más tarde estaban viviendo en Australia, donde abrieron una consulta odontológica y alquilaron una pequeña casita frente a la playa de Santa Kilda. Perfecta para ellos, ya que quedaba alejada del centro y ellos estaban cansados del bullicio de Liverpool.

A pesar de que Hermione sabía que era lo mejor para ellos (de hecho, ella creía que era la única solución), no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al arrebatarles a sus padres toda su vida anterior, sus recuerdos tanto buenos como malos. No se trataba solo de hacerles creer que no habían tenido una hija, si no hacerles creer que sus padres habían sido otros, sus amigos habían sido otros: resumiendo, que los Granger nunca habían existido. Durante el ultimo año había pensado mucho en ellos, les echaba de menos a diario, pero sabía que en Inglaterra corrían peligro y que estaban mejor en otro continente. Pero una vez acabada la guerra, la idea de devolverles la memoria y traerles de regreso empezó a obsesionarla.

- Bueno que, Hermione has pensado cuando lo vas a hacer? Y como?

Sin apartar la mirada del fuego Hermione contestó:

- No lo se Ron. Devolver la memoria no es tan sencillo como quitarla. He estado leyendo sobre el tema y es muy peligroso. Tengo que hacerlo poco a poco, por que si les lanzó el hechizo para hacer que sus memorias regresen de golpe, su cerebro puede resultar dañado –y girándose dijo, mas para si misma que para Ron -. Esto va a ser muy difícil....

- Bueno, ya, ya lo se. Pero creo que cuando lleguemos allí y les localicemos, entonces...

- A eso me refería –le interrumpió -. Lo he estado pensando y creo que es algo que tengo que hacer yo sola Ronald.

Ron la miró como si no se creyese lo que estaba escuchando. Abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar, la volvió a abrir y dijo con voz apagada:

- Pero Hermione, no puedes ir tu sola. Australia esta muy lejos y tu sola no puedes....

Entonces se calló de repente. Hermione le estaba mirando echando chispas por los ojos. Se le iba a caer una buena encima.

- Por si no te habías dado cuenta, soy una bruja extremadamente experimentada Ronald –por un momento había recuperado su tono de sabelotodo que tanto irritaba a sus compañeros al principio, y poco a poco su voz iba adquiriendo tintes de autentica furia -. Soy un año mayor que tu, soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola como creo que he demostrado este año. Y no necesito que nadie me cuide como si fuese una cría ni me diga lo que tengo que hacer

Ron la miraba con los ojos como platos y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Hermione se apiado de él y con un tono mucho mas cariñoso le dijo mientras apoyaba una mano en su nuca:

- Perdona Ron, pero estoy muy nerviosa. Tengo pesadillas con la batalla todas las noches. Y si no las tengo con la batalla, las tengo con Bellatrix o con cualquier otra cosa. Pero entiéndeme. Son mis padres. Esto lo tengo que hacer yo sola, vale?

- Si, supongo que si, que tienes razón – le dio un suave beso en los labios -. Pero me duele separarme de ti tan pronto Hermione.

- Ya, ya lo se Ron, pero estaremos en contacto y volveré lo mas rápido posible. Espero que con mis padres en perfectas condiciones.

Dicho esto, Hermione se levante y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para subir al cuarto que compartía con Ginny, dejando a Ron sentado en el mismo sofá y sumido en sus pensamientos. Cuando estaba en el pie de la escalera miró a Ron sin que este se diese cuenta. El fuego se reflejaba en sus rojos cabellos, que parecían estar en llamas y sus ojos brillaban de una forma que a Hermione le encogió el corazón. Por un momento estuvo a punto de ceder y pedirle a Ronald que la acompañase; por fortuna el impulso paso pronto, por que realmente no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a estar en Melbourne ni cuales iban a ser los resultados. Pero si sabía algo: lo mejor era partir hacía allí cuanto antes.

Subió con sigilo las escaleras, tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible para no despertar a todo el mundo. Giró el pomo de la habitación suavemente y entro de puntillas en la habitación, metiéndose en la cama sin hacer apenas ruido. Pero cuando apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, la luz de la habitación se encendió y lo primero que voy a Ginny, mirándola sentada en su cama. Las dos se miraron durante unos instantes y Ginny preguntó, como si ya no pudiese aguantar más la emoción:

- Bueno...que?? Se lo has dicho ya? Ya le has contado a mi hermano tu descabellado plan de irte sola al otro lado del mundo?

- Si, ya se lo he dicho- a Hermione no le apetecía nada hablar del tema; aun tenia la imagen de Ron contemplando el fuego a solas grabada en su retina. Pero sabía que no tenia escapatoria.

- Y como se lo ha tomado? Que te ha dicho?

Entonces Hermione supo que no Ginny no se iba a dar por vencida tan rápidamente, así que se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, dispuesta a acabar la conversación lo antes posible.

- Mal Ginny, se lo ha tomado mal. Muy mal. Espantosamente mal. Rematadamente mal – llegados a este punto le era muy difícil contener las lagrimas-. Pero lo ha entendido, o eso creo. Esto es algo que tengo que hacer sola. Son mis padres. Además, no puedo obligar a Ron a separarse de vosotros, ahora que tu madre os necesita aquí a todos. El sitio de Ron está aquí Ginny, y el mío con mis padres. Ya hemos estado separados suficiente tiempo.

- Ya, ya lo se. Pero tu también entiéndele a el Hermione. Mi hermano lleva enamorado de ti desde hace años, y cuando por fin se atreve a darte un beso (en un momento un tanto extraño si me permites la observación, pero así somos los Weasly), llegas tu y te vas antes de que acabe la semana. Me recuerdas a Harry.

- A Harry? –pregunto Hermione un tanto sorprendida-. Por que?

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y dijo con tono cansino:

- Por que? Por que? Vamos a ver –simuló hacer memoria-. Quién me dejo cuando llevábamos un mes saliendo para irse en busca de no se qué cosas? Por favor, que eres de las mas listas del colegio!

- Ya, pero no es lo mismo. Te dejo por que temía que Voldemort te utilizase para llegar hasta él. Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo.

- Ya lo he visto, ya –dijo Ginny exasperada-. Por Merlín, sois Gryffindor hasta la ultima célula de vuestros valientes y leales cuerpos!!!

Ambas se miraron unos momentos y sin saber por que, quizás debido a la tensión acumulada en los últimos días, o simplemente que hacía mucho que no estaban así las dos, como dos chicas normales sin problemas, rompieron en carcajadas despertando a toda la casa.

Al despertar al día siguiente sintió una profunda sensación de desasosiego y tardó unos segundos en descubrir de donde venía. De Ron. Se llevó una mano a los ojos y de su garganta escapó un leve gemido, ya que no se sentía con fuerzas de afrontar a toda la familia Weasly, que seguramente ya sabrían que ella pensaba ir sola en busca de sus padres. Armándose de valor se levantó, se vistió y bajo a la cocina, donde Molly, Arthur, Ginny y Ron estaban sentados en la mesa ante un copioso desayuno. Parecía que George aun no se había levantado, pero nadie quería molestarle. Desde la batalla de Hogwarts casi no dormía, y si había logrado conciliar el sueño era mejor dejarle.

En cuanto puso un pie dentro de la cocina notó el profundo silencio que la rodeaba. Miró a Ron de reojo y vio que tenía profundas ojeras, como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche. Hermione se sirvió una taza de café y unas tostadas e intentó comer algo, a pesar de la palpable tensión que había en el ambiente. Cuando se estaba preguntando quien sería el primero en hablar Molly dijo:

- Bueno, si nadie va a decir nada empezaré yo –miró a Hermione directamente a los ojos y continúo -. Ya nos ha contado Ron tu alocado plan para ir a buscar a tus padres a Melbourne tu sola, al otro lado del mundo. No Hermione, no puedes ir sola, necesitas que alguien te acompañe, no estaría bien que fueses sola. Y si te pasase algo? Estarías completamente sola en un país que no conoces. No. No voy a permitirlo.

Arthur contemplaba a su mujer, esperando a que acabase. Sabía, por experiencia propia y ajena, que era mejor dejar que se desahogase, que soltase todo lo que tenía que decir. Cuando acabó, Arthur se sirvió mas café y preguntó a Hermione:

- Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto tu sola? Completamente segura?

- Si señor Weasly, lo estoy. Es algo que tengo que hacer yo sola. No puedo llevar a nadie y menos...- iba a decir "y menos a Ron, que debe estar con su familia en estos momentos", pero no quería echar mas leña al fuego-. Y menos sin saber cuanto tiempo me va a llevar. Puede ser cuestión de días lo que tarde en revertir el hechizo, pero es posible que me lleve mas tiempo.

- Pero Hermione, piensa que...- comenzó a decir Molly.

- Basta Molly. Ella es mayor de edad, tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, y sabe cuidarse sola. Son sus padres. Ella verá lo que hace – y volviéndose hacia Hermione le dijo -. Además, sabe que nos tendrá cuando nos necesite y que la estaremos esperando, verdad?

- Si señor Weasly, lo se.

Durante la breve conversación Ron no había levantado los ojos de su tazón de avena, pero parecía estar tragándose las palabras que le gustaría decir en ese momento, como si el día anterior se hubiese dejado muchas cosas por decir y ahora, con la intervención de su madre, se le ocurriesen nuevas razones para acompañar a Hermione. Levantó la mirada y con tono resignado dijo:

- Bueno, pues a ver: cuando te vas? Y como? En traslador o en _aropiano_?

Hermione no pudo reprimir una leve sonrisa:

- Me voy en avión Ron, y se dice aeroplano y no _aropiano_. Sale dentro de cinco horas de Heathrow, en Londres.

Ron suspiro y siguió removiendo su tazón de avena.

- Allí si te podré acompañar, no? O no?

Teniendo en cuenta los sucesos de las ultimas doce horas y conociendo a Ron, éste estaba siendo mas que razonable.

- Claro Ron, me encantaría.

- Bueno pues démonos prisa. Supongo que tendrás que hacer la maleta, prepararte y todas esas cosas que hacéis las chicas cuando os vais de viaje, no?

En silencio Hermione le agradeció ese cambio en su postura. Para ella ya era bastante duro tener que viajar tan lejos y completamente sola, sin saber en que condiciones iba a encontrar a sus padres. Y la actitud de Ron no la ayudaba, no le infundía los ánimos y el valor que necesitaba para emprender ese viaje. Le cogió la mano por encima de la mesa de la mesa y la apretó. Ron sonrió y a su vez le apretó la mano, como dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.

* * *

Bueno, pues aqui esta....no he quedado muy convencido, asi que lo seguire si a alquien interesado, por que tengo muchas ideas para este fic (aunque no se como llevarlas a cabo....maldito talento)

En fin, espero vuestros reviews...chau


	2. Primeras impresionesy sorpresas

Bueno, pues por ahora lo voy a seguir, que tengo mucho tiempo libre, así que ahí os va un nuevo capitulo. Espero que os guste.

Los personajes no me pertenecen

**Primeras impresiones...y primeras sorpresas**

Lo primero que sorprendió a Hermione al bajar del avión en Melbourne, era el intenso calor que hacia. Ya se había informado sobre el clima en la Madriguera, y sabía que iba a hacer mucho calor, pero no estaba preparada para eso. Debía haber una temperatura cercana a los 40 grados centígrados, sin contar con lo que la humedad le haría a su ya de por sí enmarañado cabello. "Genial – pensó abatida-. Seguro que cuando me presente delante de mis padres con estos pelos, salen corriendo"

Aun tenia en la mente el regusto amargo de su despedida con Ron, aunque habían pasado ya varias horas. Los dos se aparecieron por separado en los baños del aeropuerto y se encontraron en una cafetería cercana. Ron no sabía como actuar y Hermione no hacia mas estar pendiente del aviso para embarcar.

- Volverás, verdad? Quiero decir que no te vas a quedar allí para siempre, no?

Hermione, que en ese momento estaba observando a unos turistas japoneses cargados de maletas, se sobresaltó ante la pregunta.

- Claro que volveré Ronald. Si todo va bien estaré aquí en unos días. Pero si necesito mas tiempo para ir entrando poco a poco en su vida, quizás se alargue un poco mas, ya lo sabes.

Efectivamente, Ron lo sabía. Poco antes, aun en la Madriguera y delante del desayuno, le había explicado su plan. Sabía que lo hechizos desmemorizantes perdían fuerza con el tiempo, como los _imperius_. Había pasado ya un año desde que ella lo había lanzado a sus padres (su mente no cesaba de repetir "contra sus padres", pero ella intentaba alejar esa idea de su cabeza), y había leído que los que habían sido victimas de ese hechizo, a veces solo necesitaban un pequeño estimulo para recuperar la memoria, por lo que ella confiaba en que al verla la reconociesen al poco tiempo. El problema era que ella les había lanzado un hechizo muy potente, que no solo afectaba a la memoria, si no que modificaba sus deseos: si no la reconocían de inmediato, ella tenía que introducirse poco a poco en sus vidas, hacerse una persona familiar para ellos y lanzar el contrahechizo en el momento justo, cuando ya sus padres pudiesen asumir la realidad.

- Ya lo sé Hermione –continuo Ron -. Ya me se la teoría, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así, compréndeme.

Hermione fue a contestar cuando una voz metálica proveniente de unos altavoces la volvió a sobresaltar. "A ver si acaba esto ya –pensó-. Tengo los nervios de punta"

_Pasajeros del vuelo XDF52368WD con destino a Ámsterdam, Kuwait y Melbourne, por favor, embarquen por la puerta 15-C_

El momento había llegado.

Ron la abrazo fuertemente y Hermione, siempre reticente a las demostraciones de cariño en público, se lo había devuelto primero de una forma un tanto formal. Pero después vinieron a ella todos los recuerdos, todos los sentimientos que anidaban en su corazón hacia Ron y había terminado de devolvérselo con todas su fuerzas. Después le besó y se separó mientras le decía:

- Es mejor que nos separemos aquí Ron. Si me acompañas a la puerta de embarque no me veré con fuerzas de ir. Por favor, lo entiendes verdad?

Ron la miraba detenidamente a los ojos, pero asintió con una fuerte sacudida de cabeza.

- Claro cariño. Y no te olvides de escribir.

- No Ron. Y no te olvides tu tampoco.

Ron esbozo una cansada sonrisa, ya que siempre era él el que se olvidaba de escribir. Pero esta vez iba a ser así. Con los ojos secos pero un fuerte nudo en el estomago vio como Hermione entregaba su tarjeta de embarque a la azafata y tras dirigirle una mirada, desaparecía tras las puertas. Comenzaba la espera.

Una vez dentro de la Terminal empezó a buscar la cinta en la que, supuestamente, tenía que estar su equipaje dando vueltas, esperándola. Cuando la localizó se dirigió hacia allí con paso resuelto, intentado que no se notase que era la primera vez que viajaba en avión y que estaba un poco perdida, vio su maleta, la cogió, y con el corazón en un puño se encaminó hacia la salida a buscar un taxi. Paró el primero que vio y le dio la dirección de un motel: con las prisas no le había dado tiempo a buscar un alojamiento decente, así que había alquilado una habitación cerca de la consulta de sus padres.

Mientras hacía el trayecto pensó distraídamente en que debía comprarse ropa más ligera para aguantar el calor de Australia. Al mirar por la ventanilla y ver los primeros edificios de Melbourne sintió miedo. Pero no el miedo que había sentido junto a Harry y Ron en el último año, si no un miedo distinto. Nunca había estado sola, ni mucho menos en un continente desconocido. Siempre había podido contar con sus padres o con sus amigos, pero ahora era la primera vez que estaba completamente sola. Tenia que encontrar a sus padres y devolverles la memoria, y aunque así dicho parecía una tarea muy fácil, sabía que iba a ser de lo mas complicado. Y para rematar, quería estar en Hogwarts el uno de septiembre para retomar las clases, por supuesto.

Consiguieron llegar al motel sin grandes contratiempos. El motel era una edificación de cuatro plantas en ladrillo color rojo, con balcones en todas las habitaciones, ascensor y servicio de habitaciones. Perfecto para pasar desapercibida. Entro con su maleta y se dirigió a la recepción, que estaba siendo atendida por un chico unos años mayor que ella, de pelo rubio oscuro, largo y rizado que llevaba recogido en la nuca con una goma elástica. El primer surfero, pensó entre divertida y fastidiada.

- Hola, bueno días, soy Hermione Granger y tengo una reserva –lo dijo de forma muy lenta, pronunciando muy bien todas las letras, ya que no estaba segura de que comprendiese su inglés.

- Si, la estaba esperando srta. Granger –Hermione se sorprendió un poco, pero decidió que todos los días a primera hora revisaban las reservas. Por fin le devolvió su documentación junto una llave -. Aquí tiene, habitación 117, junto a la maquina de hielo. No tiene perdida. Si necesita cualquier cosa no tiene mas que decírmelo. Jason a su servicio.

Y punto y seguido Jason le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió. Hermione se quedó petrificada. No llevaba mas de tres horas en Melbourne y ya había un surfero presumido tratando de ligar con ella. Por Merlín!!! Pero que pensaban en ese país? No se podía abordar así a una chica, y mucho menos cuando uno trabajaba en la recepción de un hotel!! Hermione enarcó una ceja y dijo lo mas fríamente posible:

- Le agradezco mucho su proposición, pero vengo aquí por negocios. Muchas gracias.

Jason, en vez de encontrarse abochornado, parecía cada vez mas divertido con la situación. así que sonrió y dijo:

- Ya. Negocios, claro. Y cuanto tiempo le van a llevar esos...negocios, srta. Granger? Lo digo únicamente por que su reserva es para tres días, y si quiere prorrogar vamos a necesitar...

- Ya se lo que se necesita, muchas gracias.

- Me parece que no lo sabe. Para estancias superiores a tres días necesitamos una copia de su pasaporte en regla. Y su pasaporte lleva caducado cinco años.

Mierda. Cómo no se le podía haber pasado ese detalle por alto?? Ya sabía que tenia el pasaporte caducado, pero no lo había visto hasta el día del viaje. Francamente, hacia mucho que no lo utilizada, desde que hizo un viaje a Francia en verano con sus padres y le había costado mucho encontrarlo. Pensó en lanzarle un hechizo a algún miembro del departamento muggle de pasaportes, pero luego decidió que sería mas fácil hacerle un _confundus_ a quien se lo pidiese en el aeropuerto. Y ahora se le había olvidado hacérselo a ese odioso Jason, que no paraba de sonreírle con suficiencia desde detrás de su mostrador.. por una vez se quedo sin palabras.

De repente Jason rompió a reír como si eso fuese lo mas divertido que le había pasado en años. Hermione no sabia que hacer. No podía alegar que fuese un despiste, por que el pasaporte se lo habían pedido tres o cuatro veces antes de llegar a Melbourne, y no encontraba una explicación plausible para esto. No es que no se le ocurriese, es que no había ninguna. Abrió la boca para protestar mientras con su mano buscaba a tientas en el bolso la varita, pero Jason la corto en secó.

- No Hermione, no voy a permitir que me lances un hechizo, así que saca la mano del bolso.

Blanca como la pared Hermione sacó la mano del bolso y se fijo en la chapa de identificación de Jason, pero solo ponía su nombre. Miró a Jason sin comprender mientras este se secaba las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano. Cuando ya se había repuesto y Hermione estaba comenzando a enfadarse, Jason dijo:

- Perdona Hermione, pero es que ha sido mucha casualidad que eligieses este hotel de toda la ciudad de Melbourne, y cuando esta mañana he visto tu reserva no me lo podía creer, por que justo la semana pasada comencé mis practicas de Estudios Muggles en Australia gracias a una beca del ministerio. Tenía que haber llegado hace meses, pero con todo el jaleo de lord Voldemort se ha retrasado bastante.

Hermione seguía sin comprender. Ya había aceptado que Jason era un mago, pero no le entraba en la cabeza que supiese quien era ella, y que la tratase como si la conociese de toda la vida. Definitivamente enfadada volvió a abrir la boca para protestar, cuando Jason salió del mostrador y le alargó la mano:

- Vale, ya paro. Lo primero, las presentaciones formales por que parece que no te acuerdas de mi, aunque solo coincidimos en el colegio un año y otra vez en King Cross. Tu eres Hermione Granger, eso ya ha quedado claro. Y te conozco por Pansy, que me ha hablado bastante de ti. Nada bien, por cierto, pero ya sabes como es ella, supongo.

- Pansy? Que tiene que ver Pansy en todo esto?

Jason la miró sin dejar de sonreír mientras decía:

- Mucho, ya que fue mi hermana la que me habló de ti. Mi nombre es Jason Parkinson.

* * *

Tatatatachán!!! Sorpresa!!! Como había que meter un mago joven y apuesto para darle un poco de vidilla a la historia, me he sacado de la manga a un hermano mayor de Pansy. Queria meter a alguien que conociese de algo Hermione, pero tenía que ser cercano para que hubiese oido hablar de ella, y lo suficientemente lejano para que Hermione no supiese nada de el(y me ha costado lo suyo encontrar a alguien asi)

Como en ningún sitio he leído que no lo tuviese, pues lo he metido por ahí. No se si ve muy forzada su inclusión en la historia, pero de alguna forma había que introducirlo, y el típico chico-conoce-chica-y-resulta-que-los-dos-son-magos me parecía igual de forzado y mucho mas trillado, así que este es el resultado.

Ya me diréis que tal.

Chau!!


	3. Limando asperezas con Jason

Pues aquí va el tercer capitulo....

Los personajes no son míos; yo hubiese hecho otra cosa con ellos

**Limando asperezas**

_Parkinson? Como que Parkinson?_

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. No. No era posible. Por Merlín, no se imaginaba un peor inicio para su viaje. Por qué demonios tenía que haber ido a caer en el motel donde trabajaba el hermano de su archienemiga de Hogwarts, Pansy Parkinson? Se trató de tranquilizar pensando que quizás se trataba de una broma, pero no la consoló mucho por que era imposible. Tenía que ser verdad. Si solo dejara de reírse!! Pero Jason parecía encontrar la situación muy divertida y su sonrisa de suficiencia empezaba a sacarla de su casillas. Jason Parkinson!!

No se acordaba mucho de él, solo le vislumbró alguna que otra vez durante su primer año en Hogwarts, pero realmente no se fijó en él (tampoco tenía motivos, claro). Además, no tenía por que saber que Pansy tenía un hermano mayor, por que los intercambios dialécticos entre ambas siempre se habían reducido a insultos, no a hablar de sus familias o de su infancia. Cuando recuperó el hablar, lo que le llevo un par de minutos por lo menos, consiguió decir:

- Bueno, pues encantada Jason. Ahora si no te importa, y si te importa me da lo mismo, me gustaría subir a mi habitación a ducharme y a dormir un poco.

Y dejándole con la palabra en la boca, cogió su maleta y se dio la vuelta, encaminándose a las escaleras que daban acceso al primer piso. Noto que Jason no se había movido de su sitio y sintió sus ojos clavados en su nuca. "Espero que sea en mi nuca", pensó, llevando otra vez la mano al bolso, preparándose para sacar la varita si fuese necesario. Pero no, Jason simplemente se dio la vuelta y volvió a su lugar en la recepción del motel.

Una vez en su habitación, pequeña pero funcional, Hermione soltó el equipaje y se tiró sobre la cama, tratando de recapitular lo sucedido en los últimos dos días para ver si podía poner un poco de orden en su cabeza, que ahora mismo estaba a punto de saltarle por los aires.

"Vamos a ver Hermione, empecemos por el principio. Acabas de llegar a Melbourne, Australia, un país que desconoces completamente a pesar de que has leído mucho sobre el, pero en el que no conoces a nadie. Nadie de confianza, Jason Parkinson no cuenta. Tus padres ahora mismo se encuentran a pocas calles de aquí, trabajando, completamente felices, ignorando que tienen una hija bruja que acaba de luchar en una guerra, una hija que para protegerles les ha modificado su memoria y sus deseos"

"Luego está Ron, claro: tu novio. Tu novio, al que había dejado después de una semana y poco de relación en Inglaterra, mortalmente preocupado por ti en casa de sus padres. Un novio que se puede presentar aquí en cualquier momento siguiendo uno de sus impulsos que a ti te encantan, pero que en este momento solo pondrían las cosas mas difíciles"

" Y por ultimo, pero no por ello menos importante, vas y cuando hacía una hora mas o menos que habías aterrizado, te encuentras con el hermano de la gilipollas de Pansy, que parece igual de idiota que ella"

Por la cabeza de Hermione empezaron a pasar imágenes de Ron llegando al motel y descubriendo a Jason Parkinson. Después los dos empezaban a lanzarse hechizos el uno al otro hasta destrozar la recepción mientras ella gritaba de impotencia en una esquina y trataba de calmarles. Luego se coló la imagen de Pansy, sentada sobre las ruinas de lo que habían sido las escaleras mirándola y riéndose de ella. Y poco a poco, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Cuando despertó se quedó un momento mirando al techo y descubrió que se encontraba mucho mas tranquila, con la cabeza mas despejada. Giró sobre si misma quedando frente a la ventana y vio que ya estaba anocheciendo. Había perdido todo un día, pero lo necesitaba. Bostezó sonoramente y se estiró un par de veces para recolocar sus huesos y poner en marcha sus músculos, y se levantó de un salto de la cama. Al quitarse la ropa notó que ésta podría caminar sola sin ayuda de ningún hechizo, ya que la llevaba puesta desde que salió de Londres, y se metió corriendo en la ducha. Mientras el agua caliente recorría su cuerpo sintió como se relajaba completamente y sus nervios se calmaban todavía mas.

Se secó con una gran toalla blanca y comenzó a peinarse. Mientras pasaba el cepillo por sus cabellos, sus tripas dieron un profundo rugido y cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba un día o mas sin comer. Así que decidió bajar al cenar algo por allí cerca y explorar un poco la ciudad.

Cogió la maleta y la abrió encima de la cama. Vio que su ropa estaba completamente arrugada, algo normal después de un viaje tan largo. Nunca había aprendido a planchar, pero eso no era ningún problema para ella. Eligio unos vaqueros azules y una camiseta roja, cogió la varita del bolso y apuntando a su ropa dijo:

_Lisseo_!!

Automáticamente la ropa quedó como recién planchada.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, pero cuando le quedaban cuatro o cinco escalones para llegar al vestíbulo del motel se paró cautelosa, rezando para que Jason hubiese acabado su turno. Dirigió una rápida mirada a la recepción y vio que así era, ya que en su lugar había un hombre moreno y de piel mas oscura. No se veía a nadie más, salvo un cliente que leía el periódico en una butaca. Dando un suspiro de alivio se encamino hacia la puerta, pero una voz surgida tras el periódico la hizo pararse en seco:

- Tratando de escabullirse, srta. Granger?

Mierda. Jason.

- Qué haces aquí, me esperabas?

- Muy inteligente, veo que Pansy no se equivocaba al definirte como rata de biblioteca; aunque yo mas bien diría "ratita". He terminado hace un rato y me he quedado a esperarte. Pensé que te apetecería cenar algo.

Hermione no daba crédito a sus oídos. Quien se creía que era ese majadero, ese imbécil, engreido, ese..., ese... Como no econtraba palabras lo suficientemente fuertes para definirle, y no tenía la intención de comenzar un duelo allí mismo, cerró los ojos, contó hasta diez, y se obligó a decir como si nada:

- Pues si, pero prefiero ir sola, muchas gracias

Jason dobló el periódico y lo dejó en una mesita que tenia al lado. La miró largamente y suspiro.

- Vamos a ver Hermione, trata de ser razonable. No se que es lo que ha traído a este rincón del mundo: me lo puedes contar o no, eso es cosa tuya. Pero me da la impresión de que no conoces a nadie más, por lo que debe ser algo importante. Así que yo que tu no pasaría por alto tan rápido que soy el único mago que conoces, a pesar de que no te hayan conquistado mis numerosos encantos. Piensa que te puedo ser de mucha ayuda. Yo tampoco conozco a mucha gente, pero al menos se donde está la zona mágica y conozco a un par de personas. Piénsalo.

Se levanto de la butaca y paso por delante de ella para salir a la calle. Hermione se sintió un tanto avergonzada; la verdad es que se había comportado de forma un tanto infantil con Jason, y no le vendría mal un poco de ayuda para asuntos prácticos. Así que se resigno y salió a la calle detrás de él.

- Jason!! Espera!!

Jason se paró en seco, pero no se dio la vuelta. Hermione le alcanzó y empezó a balbucear:

- Bueno...yo....esto –no sabía ni por donde empezar -. Lo primero quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento. Normalmente no suelo ser tan maleducada. Y lo segundo es que vale, que si, que tienes razón. No me vendría mal algo de ayuda.

Jason seguía sin darse la vuelta y Hermione empezó a sospechar que quizás todo había sido una broma pesada, el ofrecerle su ayuda y todo eso para luego dejarla tirada. Eso era algo muy slytherin. Cuando ya se disponía a irse, Jason se giró con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

- Ves, srta. Granger? No es tan difícil ser amable con un compatriota de la vieja Inglaterra!! –extendió los brazos y por un horrible instante Hermione pensó que la iba a abrazar en mitad de la calle -. Disculpas aceptadas. Y ahora espero que aceptes tu las mías. Ya se que soy un poco difícil y nunca se sabe cuando voy en serio y cuando no. De hecho en mi casa me toman por loco y por la oveja negra de la familia por acabar estudiando la carrera de Estudios Muggles: soy algo así como el Sirius Black de los Parkinson.

Completamente desconcertada por el comportamiento del chico, Hermione forzó una ligera sonrisa, para luego acabar riendo a carcajadas, a las que pronto se unieron las de Jason. Mientras comenzaban a caminar Hermione comentó aun riendo:

- Vale, vale, tu ganas. Por Merlín, eres tan insufrible como tu hermana!!!

Al punto Hermione se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, pero le había salido solo. Por fin había limado asperezas con él y a los pocos segundos ya lo había estropeado todo. Pero Jason no pareció darle importancia:

- Pansy? Si, ya lo se. En general es buena chica, pero a veces se pone muy pesada, sobre todo en lo que concierne a Draco. Además, es de un pijo que espanta.

- Ah, sí? –estaba realmente sorprendida por el comentario de Jason, pero como no le apetecía pasarse la cena hablando de ella, cambio radicalmente de tema -. Bueno sr. Parkinson, donde vamos a cenar? Lo digo por que sería capaz de comerme un dragón sin desescamar.

- Ya lo veo ya. Acabó de oír tus tripas. Vamos a un sitio en la zona mágica que esta muy bien, _El troll Tragaldabas_. Buena comida, barata, y abundante. Además, conozco a un camarero que nos atenderá de fábula.

Cuando llevaban caminando unos quince minutos se detuvieron ante un bar que hacía esquina de aspecto mugriento, con un parecido asombroso a la fachada del _Caldero Chorreante_ de Londres. Solo diferían en el nombre, ya que este se llamaba _Circe´s Corner_. Cuando entraron, el parecido solo se acentuó. Era exactamente igual que el Caldero, calcado en todos los detalles. Jason vio la asombrada cara de Hermione y resopló:

- Vamos, y tu eres hija de muggles? No conoces nada sobre la historia de este país?

- Claro!! –replicó ofendida -. Su primer ministro es William Perry, que participó en el Congreso Mágico Internacional de 1977 cuando se aprobó la ley de...

- No Hermione –la interrumpió -. No me refería a esa clase de historia; me refiero a historia muggle. No estudiaste historia en tu colegio, antes de entrar en Hogwarts?

Ahí la había pillado. Recordaba vagamente haber estudiado algo de historia en el colegio al que había asistido en Liverpool, pero como lo dejó a los doce años solo tenía nociones básicas sobre su país y no sabía casi nada de historia mundial. Luego se vio tan absorbida por el mundo mágico que no se preocupo mucho por seguir sus estudios muggles. Gran fallo por su parte pensó. Si tenía que llegar al punto de hacerse pasar por muggles delante de sus padres, iba a quedar como una completa idiota.

- Pues te explico, aunque ya lo deberías saber, Australia está formada por colonos ingleses en su mayoría. Cuando llegaron los primeros magos, a finales del siglo XIX, debieron sentir nostalgia de su madre patria y construyeron el _Circe´s Corner_ a imagen y semejanza del _Caldero Chorreante_. Pero no solo eso. El acceso a la zona mágica es igual que el del callejón Diagon. Pero vámonos ya.

Salieron por una pequeña puerta que estaba al final del bar y que daba a un patio interior bastante sucio. Jason sacó la varita de un bolsillo lateral de sus pantalones militares y tocó con ella varios ladrillos. Como un reflejo del callejón Diagon, los ladrillos empezaron a abrirse formando un arco que daba acceso a una concurrida calle.

Jason la miró sonriente y dijo:

- Bienvenida a la avenida Memnoch.

* * *

Pues ya esta; espero que os haya gustado y me lo digais, tanto si ha sido así como si no

Chau


	4. La avenida Memnoch

Aquí os dejo otro capítulo más.

Los personajes no son míos.

**La avenida Memnoch**

Jason entró primero e hizo un ademán con el brazo invitándola a entrar en la avenida Memnoch. Hermione no pudo dejar de sentirse intimidada ante la muchedumbre y el espectáculo que se desplegaba antes sus ojos. La zona mágica de Melbourne era muchísimo más grande que el callejón Diagon, más limpia y cuidada y, aunque le dolió reconocerlo, mucho más moderna y sofisticada. Se trataba de una gran calle peatonal perfectamente pavimentada e iluminada con alegres farolas que parecían contener hadas auténticas. A los lados del paseo había numerosas tiendas y establecimientos de los que no dejaban de entrar y salir magos y brujas de variado aspecto, enanos, duendes, etc. También vio a varios elfos domésticos corriendo apresuradamente mientras hacían las compras para sus amos.

Lo que mas sorprendió a Hermione fue la cantidad de locales de ocio que había: bares, pubs, un par de discotecas, salones de te. Incluso un cine. Se sorprendió mucho al verlo e interrogó a Jason con la mirada. Él le explico que básicamente era como los cines muggles, pero con un hechizo que te hacía parecer que estuvieses dentro de la película. Era un invento relativamente nuevo y estaba teniendo mucho éxito entre los magos jóvenes.

Hermione siguió paseando la mirada por la avenida y a su derecha vio un inmenso escaparate en el que había tres o cuatro maniquíes mágicos que no dejaban de moverse y posar con elegantes túnicas bordadas en pedrería. La tienda en cuestión, "Tourzel et Campam", hubiese hecho las delicias de sus dos compañeras de Gryffindor Lavender y Parvati.

Pero como ella no era una seguidora asidua de la moda, giró la cabeza a la izquierda y lo que vio sí la dejó prácticamente sin respiración: otro escaparate repleto de libros sobre el que había un cartel que decía "Libros Antiguos Blake". Arrastró a Jason hasta el escaparate y lo metió dentro de la librería a empujones, mientras éste no paraba de quejarse.

- Venga, vamos, Hermione, con todo lo que hay que ver aquí, solo te ocurre entrar en una vieja tienda llena de libros mohosos? Al final voy a tener que pensar que mi hermana tenía razón sobre ti.

- Chist, ni la nombres, déjame solo cinco minutos –replicó mientras pasaba suavemente, casi como una caricia, los dedos por los lomos de los libros mientras leía los títulos.

No salía de su asombro, allí tenían libros que hubiese sido imposible conseguir en Inglaterra. Estaba el "Diccionario de Runas Élficas" de Olga Poniatovskaia, gran estudiosa de ese tipo de runas, y aunque ella dudaba sobre la veracidad de sus traducciones, no por ello dejaba de ser una gran eminencia del campo de las Runas Antiguas, y ese ejemplar era muy codiciado. También había grandes tratados sobre cuidado de criaturas mágicas como acromántulas o quimeras que hubiesen hecho que a Hagrid se le saltasen las lagrimas de emoción. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue una vitrina en el extremo derecho de la tienda, en la que se exponía un solo libro. Se acercó con curiosidad y vio que se trataba de un pequeño ejemplar encuadernado en lo que parecía ser piel negra. En la cubierta no había ningún título, solo un pentáculo negro grabado en tinta dorada. Al llegar a este punto, Jason la sacó suavemente del brazo hacía la calle, como dando a entender que no era buena idea permanecer más allí.

Una vez fuera le dijo:

- Hermione, siéntete afortunada. Acabas de ser una de las agraciadas que ha contemplado la única copia conocida de "Las Nueve Puertas".

- Estupendo. Ahora si no te importa, me gustaría saber que es eso.

Jason puso los ojos en blanco.

- Eso, ratita de biblioteca, es un libro entre cuyas páginas, supuestamente, se encuentra escondida bajo una serie de acertijos cabalísticos la forma de invocar al diablo.

Hermione se mostró bastante confundida, parecía que Australia nunca iba a deja de sorprenderla. Por Merlín!! Como podían tener expuesto semejante libro a la vista del público, aunque fuese una patraña? No lo concebía ni lo aprobaba y así se lo hizo saber a Jason. Este simplemente se frotó las manos con regodeo y la sentó en un banco mientras comenzaba su explicación.

- Vamos a ver, que parece que voy a tener que ampliar mis explicaciones sobre historia muggle de Australia – se sentó cómodamente en el respaldo del banco y prosiguió, mientras Hermione le miraba como si hablase el mismísimo Dumbledore -. Antes te he explicado que Australia fue colonizada por ingleses en el siglo XVIII, estamos?

- Si, claro –contestó, como si fuera un dato básico para ella.

- Pero lo que no te dije antes es que en su mayoría se trataban de ex – presidiarios, prófugos de la justicia y reos a los que las autoridades muggles enviaron aquí a cumplir condena. De hecho Australia era conocida como la gran prisión de Gran Bretaña. No todos eran de este tipo, pero sí la mayoría. Pues bien, al poco tiempo también se empezó a poblar de magos oscuros y huidos de Stormbreak, la prisión precursora de Azkaban.

- Pero eso no es posible –protestó Hermione -. No me parece ni mucho menos lógico que el ministerio permitiese la acumulación de magos tenebrosos en unas pocas ciudades. Si sabían que se estaban reuniendo aquí habrían enviado patrullas para capturarles, no? Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido.

Jason parecía cada vez más contento de poder explicarle cosas a Hermione, dado que sabía que era la típica "sabelotodo".

- No, no es ilógico. El siglo XVIII fue una época de grandes cambios para los muggles, pero también para los magos. Al ministerio le importaba poco que unos cuantos magos tenebrosos se escapasen al otro lado del mundo. Eso significaba menos problemas para ellos, así que los agentes de aduanas de los trasladores y los encargados de controlar las apariciones fuera de la frontera solían hacer la vista gorda.

Dicho esto se levantó de un salto del respaldo del banco y se encogió de hombros. Hermione también se levantó y cuando iba a comenzar a preguntar otra vez cayó en la cuenta de que el nombre de la avenida era Memnoch.

Memnoch, recordó de alguna de sus lecturas, era el nombre de uno de los ángeles expulsados del cielo y a menudo (aunque erróneamente) se le identificaba con el diablo. Y el pub por el que habían entrado se llamaba Circe´s Place!! Por Merlín (y nunca mejor dicho)!! Circe era la malvada bruja que luchó contra Merlín según el ciclo artúrico!! Hasta un niño de cinco años habría visto la relación entre esos nombres y los libros sobre acromántulas, quimeras y ese de las nueve puertas!! Pero ella no. Ella había caído en un país extraño lleno de magos oscuros y no se había dado ni cuenta.

"Genial –pensó -. Hace menos de quince días que te has enfrentado a Voldemort y a decenas de mortífagos y vas y te vuelves a meter tu sola en un nido de magos tenebrosos. Y para rematar estas acompañada de un Parkinson. Muy aguda, Hermione"

Por que no se informó antes sobre Australia? Sus padres podrían haber muerto!! Seguramente allí Voldemort tenía numerosos contactos y los podrían haber encontrado fácilmente, y asesinado después y... No quería seguir pensando, la perspectiva era horrible. Por un momento deseó haber hecho creer a sus padres que su mayor deseo era vivir en Hemingford Home, Nebraska, y cosechar maíz durante el resto de sus días. Pero no, ella los tenía que mandar a una especie de sucursal del mal.

Se dio la vuelta para huir de Jason y de esa maldita avenida e irse corriendo a buscar a sus padres. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes; pero alguien la retuvo por el brazo.

- Perdona Hermione, no creí que reaccionarias así. No quería preocuparte después de todo lo que has pasado en Inglaterra. Solo me pareció algo curioso.

- Curioso? Estar rodeado de magos oscuros te parece curioso – se sentía al borde las lagrimas debido a la preocupación por sus padres.

- Tranquilízate y escúchame –dijo Jason mientras la cogía por los hombros -. Todo lo que te he contado ocurrió hace mas de ciento cincuenta años. Ya no quedan magos tenebrosos en Australia; es más, no ha habido noticia de ningún mortifago australiano en ninguna de las dos guerras. Los magos ponen nombres así a sus tiendas o a las calles por que les parece divertido tener un pasado algo macabro, pero son sus raíces (tienen un sentido del humor un poco especial), pero puedes estar tranquila. En general son gente muy pacífica.

Poco a poco fue asimilando sus palabras y se sintió algo mas relajada, pero la sombra de la duda ya estaba sembrada.

- Y venga, vamos, que ya hemos llegado.

Hasta que no Jason no lo dijo, no se había dado cuenta de que estaban andando.

- Este es el "Troll Tragaldabas".

Le abrió la puerta y le franqueó el paso. Ahora sí se sintió como en casa. El "Troll" era una copia del típico pub inglés, todo de madera, con las vigas al aire y numerosas mesas esparcidas sin orden ni concierto por todo el local. Casi era como estar otra vez en las "Tres Escobas" tomando una cerveza de mantequilla con sus amigos. Empezó a extrañar a Ron de una forma casi obsesiva, pero intentó quitárselo de la cabeza; si no, se volvería loca, así se dedicó a mirar el local mas detenidamente.

A la derecha había una gran barra de madera atendida por tres camareros que no dejaban de poner encima bebidas y raciones de comida. Éstas eran colocadas encima de bandejas por otros tantos camareros que las repartían entre los comensales con la ayuda de una varita. La clientela estaba formada en su mayoría por magos y brujas de sus edad, que parecían estar pasándoselo en grande. Entonces recordó que era viernes (ya ni sabía el día en el que vivía) y se estaban preparando para una noche de fiesta.

Jason le hizo una seña a uno de los camareros, el cual sin dejar de apuntar con la varita a un par de bandejas, les indicó con la mirada una mesa para dos al lado de la barra. Se sentaron y al poco tiempo se acercó el mismo camarero, que sin pararse a saludar dijo con cara de pocos amigos:

- Me debes una por la mesa, Parkinson, ya ves como está esto. O mejor dicho, me debes dos. Tengo la muñeca molida de todos los _tergueo_ que he tenido que hacerle al apartamento para que pareciese un lugar medio habitable.

Jason comenzó a reír, un tanto incomodo está vez e hizo las presentaciones

- Este chico tan encantador que no para de gritarme es Alexius Fersen, Alex para los amigos, mi compañero de piso y _cicerone_ en esta ciudad. Y esta preciosa chica que esta conmigo sentada se llama Hermione Granger, amiga del colegio de mi hermana Pansy.

Eso último no era del todo cierto; de hecho a Hermione le pareció estirar la realidad hasta el surrealismo. Pero pensó que decir la verdad sería un tanto molesto para ambos. Saludó un tímido "Hola" y Alex hizo una cómica reverencia, casi tocando el suelo con la cabeza.

- Y que te trae a nuestro precioso país? Turismo?

Hermione fue a decir que si, pero Jason se le adelantó:

- Ehhh...no. Está aquí por negocios – y le guiñó un ojo.

Por todos los pares de botas de Ravenclaw!! Es que ese chico no iba a parar nunca de tomarle el pelo?? Que les pasaba a los que cruzaban el hemisferio? Se volvían idiotas? Tomó nota para llamar inmediatamente a Ron si notaba que a ella le pasaba lo mismo.

- Bueno, pues espero que disfrutes de tu estancia aquí, sea el motivo que sea. Aquí tenéis la carta y cuando hayáis elegido, avisadme lanzando al aire chispas azules.

Y tal y como vino, se fue. Estuvieron un rato mirando la carta, pero Hermione no se decidía. Preguntó a Jason que era lo más típico y le dijo que la carne de canguro a la brasa. Al principio pensó que se trataba de otra broma, pero al echar otro vistazo a la carta la vio, junto al solomillo de caimán. Al final pidieron los dos platos para probarlo todo.

Una vez que tuvieron delante un par de cervezas Hermione se sintió más relajada y comunicativa de lo que había estado desde que Jason le había explicado el pasado de Australia y decidió que no era mal chico. De pronto, se encontraron enfrascados en una conversación sobre sus respectivas vivencias en Hogwarts.

Jason se sintió muy impresionado por los logros académicos de Hermione, especialmente en Transformaciones y Aritmancia, en las que se la podía considerar casi una experta. El confesó un poco avergonzado que solo había conseguido dos TIMOS, en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y, por supuesto en Estudios Muggles. De hecho, fue por indicación de la fallecida profesora Burbage por lo que se decantó por esa carrera. No solo se le daba bien la asignatura y le gustaba, si no que parecía tener una habilidad especial para mezclarse con ellos: en una excursión a Glasgow fue el único de sus compañeros que consiguió hacer sus compras y volver en transporte público al punto de partida sin hacer magia ni sufrir ningún percance. Aun se reía al recodar como a su compañera Madeline O`Hara había aparecido en un coche de policía por que al intentar pagar con galeones de oro en el metro pensaron que había robado un banco o un museo.

- Así que ya ves –prosiguió Jason -. Quinto no fue un gran año para mi. Una de las mejores cosas fue que perdí de vista a Snape.

- Bueno, eso tampoco es así del todo, no? – le corrigió Hermione -. Al ser el jefe de tu casa, le verías a menudo.

- Y como sabes que fui a Slytherin? No te parezco un hufflepuff en toda regla?

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta. Por que Jason tenía la habilidad de avergonzarla continuamente? Cuando abrió la boca para dar alguna especie de explicación, vio que volvía a reír. Por Merlín!! Esa risa empezaba a sacarla de sus casillas!!

- Tranquila, si que fui a Slytherin, aunque me quedé debajo del maldito sombrero mas de media hora, ya que sopesó mandarme a cada una de las casas, decía que tenía cualidades para todas. Incluso recuerdo a un alumno de Ravenclaw que gritó: "Os habéis equivocado, ese niño es un squib!!"

Por fin llegó la comida y Hermione, quizá dejando que hablasen las tres cervezas que había bebido, comento sin darle importancia.

- No te imagino en Slytherin. No tienes pinta de ir matando gente por ahí, ni torturando muggles. Además, mira lo que hizo tu hermana; pretendía entregar a Harry a Voldemort.

Mierda. Por la cara que ponía Jason supo que había metido la pata. Y hasta el fondo. Jason masticó lentamente el bocado de solomillo de caimán que tenía en la boca y lo tragó. La miró muy seriamente y dijo, sin el buen humor que Hermione ya asociaba con él.

- Me parece que estás muy confundida respecto a los slytherin. No todos somos futuros mortifagos o chalados con delirios de grandeza que sueñan con dominar el mundo. Te sorprendería saber cuantos de mis antiguos compañeros estaban a favor de Potter. En cuanto a Pansy, alguna vez te has parado a pensar a como se sentía ella en medio de la guerra? Como es ella realmente? No la imagen que da, si no a la persona.

Se quedó reflexionando, y de mala gana admitió que tenía algo de razón. Su primer contacto con Pansy Parkinson había sido durante las clases de vuelo, en una de las cuales llamo a Neville "gordito llorón", riéndose de él por que se había caído de la escoba. En ese instante le cayó tan mal que no le volvió a dar una oportunidad, a pesar de que ella misma pensaba que había que fomentar la unión entre las casas: se había comportado como una verdadera hipócrita.

- Pansy –continuó -, era solo una niña, como tú. Había crecido toda la vida escuchando en casa que los magos de sangre pura eran los únicos con derecho a hacer magia y que había que poner en su sitio a los sangresucia y a los muggles, que tanto nos habían perseguido durante siglos. En Hogwarts se unió al grupo de Draco, a pesar de que le recomendé que no lo hiciese, y se sintió deslumbrada por el carisma de ese niño, y se limitó a repetir todo lo que el decía y a actuar de la misma manera, por que era una niña.

- Si, de eso puedo dar fe.

Jason hizo un gesto de impaciencia con la mano, como para mandarla callar y prosiguió.

- Pero a mediados de sexto cambió. Después de un par de conversaciones con Astoria y Daphne Greengrass, decidió que no tomaría parte en la guerra que estaba por estallar. Eso le costó el fin de su relación con Malfoy, pero yo me sentí muy orgulloso de ella.

- Todo eso me parece muy bien...pero y cuando quiso entregar a Harry a Vodemort, delante de todo el colegio? Te parece bien?

- No, no me parece bien –bebió un trago de cerveza, tenía la boca seca de tanto hablar -. Pansy era una adolescente asustada a la que habían sacado de la cama en plena noche para anunciarle que Voldemort iba a entrar a saco en Hogwarts en menos de una hora. No quería morir en medio de una guerra en la que no había tomado parte. Así que digamos que hablo su instinto de supervivencia.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, pero Hermione no se podía quitar de la cabeza esas palabras. En caso contrario, ella que hubiese hecho? Si su salvación dependiese de entregar a Malfoy a Voldemort, lo hubiese hecho? Si, por supuesto, que sí.

- Pero vamos a cambiar de tema, que estamos en terreno peligroso. A ti que te trae a Melbourne? Y no me digan que son negocios, por que no cuela.

Ahora fue su turno de beber un trago de cerveza.

- Te voy a contar la versión abreviada, vale? Hará un año mas o menos decidí que mis padres estaban en peligro. Todo el mundo sabía que eran muggles y yo era amiga de Harry, así que pensé que no tardarían en ir a por ellos. Por eso les lancé un hechizo para convencerles que se su mayor deseo era venirse aquí a vivir.

- Caray!! Y lo aceptaron sin más? Dejándote en medio de una guerra? Pues si que fue potente el hechizo, sí.

Bajó la vista hacia su plato, sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas.

- Sí, por que no tuvieron otra opción. Les di nuevas identidades; una pareja sin hijos. No saben que existo, por lo que no han sufrido por mí. Y ahora no se si seré capaz de revertir el hechizo.

- Eres muy valiente Hermione, aparte de una bruja excepcional –intentó animarla un poco. Le cogió la mano y dijo -. Tranquila, ya veras como todo sale bien.

Ella se soltó suavemente, sintiéndose algo incómoda de repente.

- Si, bueno, ya veremos.

Mientras se dedicaba a jugar mas que a comer la comida de su plato, pensó que no debía estar ahí. Que debía estar en el hotel durmiendo y preparándose para encontrar a sus padres, investigando en los libros de hechizos que se había traído cual sería la mejor forma de hacer que sus padres recuperaran la memoria. Y no cenando con un chico en un restaurante, como si estuviese de vacaciones.

- Mira Jason, te agradezco que me hayas invitado a cenar, pero estoy muy cansada y necesito dormir. Te importa si nos vamos ya?

- Claro, claro, perdona. Cuando quieras. Ve saliendo mientras pago.

Sin apenas mirarle salió a la calle, a punto de echarse a llorar. Llevaba todo el día como en una nube debido a la novedad de Melbourne, y que hacía mucho que no se sentía tan relajada. En Inglaterra, aunque hubiese acabado la guerra, todavía se veían numerosas caras tristes, magos y brujas que habían perdido a uno o mas familiares, y en el aire reinaba un ambiente fúnebre. Todas estas sensaciones se ampliaban en la Madriguera, donde la tristeza impregnaba cada rincón. Y todo eso le hizo olvidarse, aunque fuese por una horas, del verdadero motivo que la había llevado allí. Se limpió las lagrimas con los puños con un gesto furioso y cuando salió Jason aun se sentía mal, pero creyó que conseguiría mantener el tipo hasta el motel.

Jason se empeñó en acompañarla y ella no puso objeciones. De hecho estuvo todo el trayecto sin hablar, aunque el chico intentó arrancarle algunas frases. Una vez en la puerta, él se despidió mucho mas formalmente de lo que ella hubiese esperado.

- Bueno, pues yo me voy. Suerte mañana. Y recuerda, si te puede ayudar en algo, en lo más mínimo, no dudes en pedírmelo.

Y sin mas, empezó a caminar hacia una parada de autobús que había a unos cincuenta metros. Hermione se preguntó por enésima vez en lo que iba de día cuando dejaría Jason Parkinson de sorprenderla. Pero al instante se lo sacudió de la cabeza. Al día siguiente iba a ver por fin a sus padres y tenía que prepararse para lo que pudiera pasar.

* * *

Puffff....pues aqui se termina. Quería explicar un poco la vida de los Parkinson y a la vez hablar sobre el país en el que se encuentran. Lo he tenido que reescribir varias veces y me ha resultado un poco dificil, y al final no he conseguido darle el tono que quería.

A partir de ahora Jason va a desaparecer un poco, y me centrare en el motivo que ha llevado a Hermione a Australia, por que si no va a parecer una historia romanticona y no!!

Aunque no he quedado muy satisfecho, aqui lo teneis. Si no os gusta me lo dices; y si os gusta tambien.

cChauuuu


End file.
